The invention relates to a very high-density DRAM (dynamic random access memory) cell or other semiconductor structure having a series of vertically oriented access transistors (sometimes referred to as transfer gate transistors, and associated capacitors or other components. Many known prior art devices required a horizontal transistor and a storage node on each side of the transistor. As a result, the surface area or "real estate" of the silicon was not optimally used.